The present invention relates to video signal processing and more particularly to a circuit for detecting odd and even numbered fields of a video signal.
Conventionally, a detection of odd and even numbered fields of a video signal is achieved by means of a software program. In this case, it is general to employ a microcomputer and additional peripheral devices to control the field detection. However, the software program is apt to cause a program bug occasionally. Further, whenever the program bug occurs the software program must be reset to restart the program. Thus, the reliability of the field detection of a video signal becomes lowered.